1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to radio frequency (RF) modules and wireless communication devices using the same, particularly to an RF module and a wireless communication device using the same for multimode-multiband communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Since 1992, second generation communication systems, such as Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) system including frequency bands of GSM900, GSM1800 and GSM1900 have developed rapidly. However, second generation communication systems cannot satisfy the requirement of people for data transmission quality because of their low data transmission speed. Therefore, third generation communication systems, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication system including frequency band of Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) 2000, Personal Communications Service (PCS) 1900, and CDMA850 offering high speed data transmission and multimedia service were developed and put into service, and are anticipated to exist alongside second generation communication systems for a long time into the future.
What is needed, therefore, is an RF module and a wireless communication device which can support multimode-multiband communication, and switch among different frequency bands of different communication systems freely to realize the function of global roaming.